(1) Field of Invention
This invention relates to fabric fashion accessories. More particularly it relates to fabric scarves or belts and a method for making them.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Most scarves of the prior art are horizontally cut and tend to pucker rather than lie gracefully around the neck of the wearer. Many are a single layer of material, have no body and lack a finished look. Other scarves have seams at the ends which makes the scarves difficult to tie and keeps the scarves from lying properly The shapes of the scarves make them difficult for left-handed people to tie. Also, the scarves of the prior art were not very stretchable because of the lack of a bias cut.
Conventional scarves are generally square and are folded over so that they may be placed around the neck. Thorman's Scarf of 1938 (U.S. Pat. No. 2,112,774) is one the early scarves adapted for multiple use, for example as a handkerchief and scarf. Goldfieri's Lady's Scarf of 1946 (U.S. Pat. No. 2,413,318) introduced the endless loop construction in a scarf which could be used as a scarf, head covering or a sash. Roussos's Garment Accessory of 1951 (U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,826) could also be used as a jabot or bustle. Ross's Scarf and Method for Forming Same of 1960 (U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,274) disclosed a scarf of dual-thickness construction having two square display panes connected by a neck strip. It could be used as a neck accessory or a scarf. Other convertible scarfs of the prior art are shown in Neumann (U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,566), Costello (U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,292), and Kasamatsu (U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,802).
Suzuki's Scarf Construction of 1971 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,121) discloses the joining of fabric panels at an angle to form a chevron configuration. Supposedly this construction made her scarf more versatile than the conventional square or triangular scarf. Lastly, Spears' Elongated Garment for Women and Girls of 1981 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,849) discloses a scarf having an intermediate section of constant width flaring out at each end to present different shapes. Again the object was versatility as opposed to an unique construction characteristics of the present invention.
Prior art known to this inventor includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,112,774, 3/1938, Thorman; 2,413,318, 12/1946, Goldfieri; 2,568,826, 9/1951, Roussos; 2,574,678, 11/1951, Wilbur; 2,942,274, 6/1960, Ross; 3,080,566, 3/1963,Neumann; 3,260,292, 7/1966, Costello; 3,360,802, 1/1968, Kasamatsu; 3,605,121, 9/1971, Suzuki; 4,277,849, 7/1981, Spears.